secrets of the pride lands
by simbaanaya
Summary: A new lioness cub moves into the pride lands and befriends everyone quickly, except for simba. She seems very strange to her so he decides to investigate on her further. Meanwhile tama can't stand simba, and nala can't stand to see her friends fight. What will she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a tama/simba story!**

**This time I will do a full story!**

**I will update my other stories later!**

**I do not own the lion king or** **the characters.**

**This is a remake of the original story, I didn't like it much, so I have a different version for you, It will be kinda sad.**

* * *

Tama's POV.

It was a stormy early morning on June twenty first 2006, I had woken up before everyone else in the pride, I wasn't tired, so I slowly crept away from my sleeping spot next to my sleeping mother and sat at the den entrance listening to the soft drips of rain splashing onto the stone light gray floor.

I was always up early, it was just my thing, I could hardly see the large wide, beautiful plains in the distance, it was a bit blurry because of the thick fog in my path, all I could really see was the rain, it sounded peaceful like the waves in a large crystal blue ocean, the thick gray clouds covered the sun and sky, the atmosphere wasn't bleak however, it was quite cheerful, that's how my best friend kula saw it.

She is the happiest lion cub I have ever met! Sometimes I don't know how we became best friends, I guess opposites really do attract, sometimes.

Anyway I have four other friends and some idiot that I just tolerate because he is there.

There is Tojo, the brainy nerd of the group, he is OK.

Then their is nala , she is my second best friend, sometimes, when she is hanging out with the one who shall not be named she ignores me.

Next is chumvi, I don't really talk with him much.

Then their is malka, he is from another pride.

And last and certainly least is the one and only pain in my butt, simba, ugh!

He is so annoying! He thinks he is All that! Well he isn't! What a jerk! I don't understand why he was born to be a future king! That little pest! If it where my choice I wouldn't Hang out or talk to him at all! I would throw myself down a pit before living under simba's rule!

He never liked me anyway! All he does is state that he is nala's best friend! Like I don't know that! He never let's me have anything that I want! He always ruins stuff for me! Once he made up a lie about me and all the cubs stopped talking to me for a month! Even nala didn't talk to me! she just rolled her eyes at me and walked past me! Whenever i went somewhere the cubs would laugh at me! Eventually kula found out the truth one day when simba was snickering about it to one of his little buddies, nobody really cared that simba lied, in fact the cubs thought it was funny! They adults never found out about it, lucky for him I decided not to tell.

Whatever! I am not going to let simba ruin my good mood today!

The rain became lighter and lighter, then it stopped, the gray clouds slowly cleared, the sky went from colorless to a faded blue, the sun can out from behind the clearing clouds and began to dry up some of the rain that sat on the stone floor, birds began creeping out of their well built nests and started flying around chirping softly.

I slowly stepped out of the cave out into the rising sun.

The rays from the sun beat down on my soft light beige fur, I inhaled deeply and signed in my mind.

Today was going to be a great day, I thought nobody could ruin my good mood, I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**This is a tama/simba story!**

**This time I will do a full story!**

**I will update my other stories later!**

**I do not own the lion king or** **the characters.**

**I didn't like the other one much, so I will delete the other one and continue with this one.**

**Have a great day!**

* * *

Tama's POV.

Later that morning I got bored, all of my friends where down at the water hole so I decided to go to, big mistake.

I walked down from the sunbathing rocks where I had been relaxing with my mother casually, I didn't expect anything out of the ordinary to happen.

This morning it had been storming outside, now it was sunny and bright, the short green grass was slightly damp, and Squishy!

once I reached the water hole I saw Nala sitting under a tree with simba! Great!

I rolled my eyes and snorted, but I still walked over to them and sat down.

I said hello to nala then rested my head on my paws.

Out of the corner of my eyes i saw Simba look at me and grin evilly.

I ignored it and closed my eyes.

''So how is the little boy doing today? ''Simba asked.

I opened my eyes and glared at him, he was of course making fun of my tuft.

None of the other girls had one, simba said it made me look like a guy! When he first met me he didn't know I was a girl before Nala told him!

''Shut up simba! ''I snapped.

''I'm just saying without that tuft on your head you would look more like a girl instead of some husky dude. ''Simba said shrugging.

I growled softly then sat up.

''You know you would look more like a guy if you had an actual tuft!''

''Mine will grow! What about yours? ''Simba said smiling cheekily.

''You little brat! ''I shouted shooting up from my stop prepared to charge at him.

''Wait! ''Nala said stepping in front of Me,''tama please calm down!''

''He insults me and you want me to calm down! ''Tama said growling.

''I am sure he didn't mean it. ''nala said calmly.

''Yes I did. ''Simba said carelessly.

''Why are you so mean to me! ''I asked.

I am so tired of this!

''Because its fun! ''Simba said before laughing.

''Not to me! ''I said frowning.

''Maybe that is because you have no sense of humor! ''Simba said giggling, ''come on I was just kidding! Why don't you sit down next to me?''

''Yeah right!'' I scoffed angrily.

''Come on Tama! ''Nala pleaded, ''he is trying to get along with you! Please!''

I glared at him suspiciously for a moment before moving towards him with hesitation.

I sat down slowly and then looked at him.

''So what are you planing? ''I asked raising an eyebrow, ''are you going to have poison filled snakes jump out at me?''

''Of course not!'' Simba said as if he was appalled,'' is there something wrong with wanting a friend to sit beside you?''

''There is one problem with that. ''I said.

''What's that?''

''I can't stand you!''

''Tama, tama, tama,'' simba said shaking his head sadly, ''I try to be nice, yet you wouldn't listen, I am afraid I will have to... Take care of you now.''

''What!''

Simba stared at me creepily before the most disgusting thing happened.

He pointed up, the next thing I knew something dark brown and green came hurling down towards my face, the worst part is that I had a mouth open!

It entered my mouth and got all over my body.

I spit it out with a look of disgust on my face.

''What is this! ''I screamed .

That is a mix of poop and green paint! Simba said happily , that won't be coming out for days!

Simba! Nala screamed angrily, how could you! She is my friend, I told you to be nice to her idiot!

''Sorry! ''Simba said laughing, ''I just couldn't resist!''

Nala frowned at simba then turned away from him sharply, she led me away from a confused looking simba.

Wait! Simba said getting in front of her, what did I do wrong?''

''You drenched tama with poop and paint that's what! ''Nala screamed in outrage,'' you are so immature! I don't want to talk to you anymore if you can't except tama!''

''Bye, ''simba said shrugging, ''I don't care if you don't speak to me, I have plenty of other friends to hang out with, not just you! Seriously! Your so annoying! Its always don't do this! Don't do that!I think you should do this! Simba your always wrong! I'm always right! I am so perfect! ''He said in a very convincing girl voice.

''If you keep acting like you do you won't have any friends! ''Nala said angrily.

''Like your miss popular! ''Simba said rolling his eyes, ''if I wasn't your friend do you think everyone would hang around you so much?''

I turned my back on simba and stomped away towards pride rock with a deep frown on my face.

''Tama come back!'' Nala shouted.

I ignored her and kept walking away angrily.

That's it! Simba has messed with me one to many times! This is war!

* * *

Simba's POV.

Simba! Nala shouted angrily, how could you be such a jerk?

I was a little hurt by her comment, but I responded angrily.

Would you forget about it! I replied rolling my eyes, its not like I did anything to you! Go hang out with that freak of nature if you want!

Tama's not the freak! Nala snapped, you are! Tama is a decent cub unlike you! Your selfish! You only care about yourself! I don't want to be your friend anymore! Not now or ever! Your a pathethic waste of everyone's time! Just leave me alone!

Fine. I responded glaring at her without emotion, but if you think I am apologizing to Tama or you you'll be waiting till your dying breath!

* * *

Later that day I was running around with my other friend Tojo.

After I covered tama in poop and paint nala got mad at me a didn't speak to me again for the rest of the day.

So I decided to play with Tojo instead, he was in to birds and nature junk.

Anyway I got in trouble for playing a prank on her, well with tama's mom anyway, she was extremely upset that her daughter is now green and smells like she had her head in someone's behind.

That smell won't be coming out for a week! The other cubs thought it was funny, my parents didn't, they clearly don't have a good sense of humor, I had to apologize to tama much to my dismay, I don't see what the big deal is! I just humiliated her in front of all the cubs! Oh now I see it.

Oh well! I'll just blame my dad!

* * *

**A/N: Bye!**


End file.
